Devices can communicate over networks, which can include wired networks and/or wireless networks. Routers can be included in a network to transfer data between devices. Various routing protocols can be used by routers to route data along paths of the network to target devices.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.